


The Waiting

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you will your time away when you are just waiting for your soulmate to return to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting

It has been a hard life. The old woman thought to herself as she stared outside the window. Maybe it was not that fair to say it was so when there were moments that made everything worthwhile. But at her age, it was hard sometimes for her to remember those moments and she had to force herself to appear happy for those around her. She knew that they knew that she was faking it but they didn’t call her out, not anymore. They didn’t ask her when she told them that she had to get away every now and then. They let her go and appeared happy when she returned.

At the start, it wasn’t like that. They were insistent that she came out of her shell. But after years, they gave up and accepted it. And she, she became more tolerant and considerate of their feelings. She’d come to their gatherings, she’d say her little speech and smile for them, and then she’ll leave.

Lots of people got hurt because they couldn’t get it. But she cannot help them. We all have our crosses to bear, she thought. In the beginning, she also did force herself. Once there was this boy that has never been far away from her mind. They were never a couple but they had this bond. When the worst has ended and they survived, being with him seemed like the thing to do. But apparently, you cannot give your heart to someone when it’s already gone.

The bond never broke though. He has a family now. He is very happy but sometimes she sees him looking at her a little oddly as if remembering some event that happened years ago. Then his wife would touch his shoulder and he’ll come back to reality. And he’ll smile at his wife and then he’ll turn to her and smile at her. And she’ll smile back. She’s thankful for his friendship.

She turned her look from the window to her hand, her old woman’s hand. And she unfolded the paper that was never far from her. It was a sketch she made of a girl she once knew. She’d made several sketches but this one was special. This was the one she created when she realized that she can forgive her, when she realized that love is really stronger than hate. This was the one she created when the girl was still alive. She laughed a bit. It seemed funny to her that she now thinks of her as a girl. When they were together, the girl was older than her.

Living for more than 60 years after the girl has died was very exhausting and lonely. She was rarely alone as friends and their families would often come and visit her. But at night when she's alone, she talks to the girl. She talks to her as if she was still here.

“Lexa, I think I’ve done enough for our people.”

Clarke paused as she imagined Lexa responding to her.

“My fight is over. I’m ready to rest now.”

Clarke stood up and with small and slow steps, she walked over to her bed and lay down.

“Thank you for keeping me company all these years. I’ll see you when I wake up.” She whispered as she closed her eyes. These were the prayers she says every night with a fervent hope that one day soon it will come true. She has been very tired as of late. 

***

Lexa stood over the bed and gently caressed the old woman’s face. She has watched over her for a long time. Most of the time, she agreed with Clarke’s actions but there were moments she’d shout her frustration even though she knew that Clarke couldn’t hear her. But what would often surprise her is that how Clarke managed to make it work. Well, she has stopped being surprised a couple of decades ago.

“Hey Clarke. Are you a broom? Cause you just swept me off my feet.”

“Clarke, are you tired? Cause you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

“Hey Clarke. Is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants.”

A laugh from the sleeping woman startled Lexa. Did Clarke hear her? It must be a coincidence. Sometimes Clarkes makes noises in her sleep. As years have passed, Lexa learned to entertain herself when Clarke was asleep. She thought of things she’d say to Clarke when they’ll both see each other again. She went through periods when it was all sappy and mushy. There were periods when it was all formal and demanding. Now, it was all play in words, fun and sometimes naughty. Looking at Clarke and sensing her stillness, Lexa decided to continue. 

“Clarke, was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?”

“Hey Clarke. Are you an alien? Cause you just abducted my heart.”

“Clarke, do you know the word of the day? It’s legs. Let’s go back to my place and spread the word.”

Another laugh broke out from Clarke. “Heda, I’ve waited so long to hear your voice again but these were not exactly the words I expected to hear from you.” Clarke whispered.

Lexa stepped back in surprise. Then she kneeled down beside the old woman. She seemed to be peacefully sleeping with hardly any movement.

“I knew you never left me.” A sound at the back of the room caused Lexa to turn around. Standing there was Clarke. Lexa turned back to the bed and laying there was also Clarke.

“That was me.” The Clarke from her back spoke again slightly sad. She was looking at the body lying on the bed.

Lexa stood up and faced Clarke. All these years, she knew Clarke was growing frail and old. She knew the time was coming but she didn’t know exactly when. And now, as she stared at Clarke, she sees the face of the young woman she once knew.

“Hey Clarke.”

“Yes Lexa.”

“Are your religious?”

“Why?” Clarke asked expectantly as a small smile played on her lips.

“Cause you are the answer to all ---.” Lexa stopped mid-sentence and then looked seriously at Clarke. "Those are really stupid lines, I'm sorry. I've got too much free time."

"It's okay." Clarke answered with a smile.

"But what I really want to say is that I'm sorry for leaving you when I did. If I have to wait for another sixty years to make it up to you, I would. And I'm sorry for not having the courage to tell you that I love you, cause I---." Lexa's ramblings were cut off by Clarke. 

"No more sorry's, Lexa. I think I've said that one to many for the both of us." 

Lexa reached out for Clarke’s hands and held it gently between her hands. “Clarke kom Skaikru, a whole new world awaits us. And this time, we no longer owe anything to our people."

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading too many Clexa pick-up lines. Enjoy dear fanfic readers.


End file.
